Stellar Soldiers
by Celtic Guardian
Summary: A 13x6 song fic from Treize's perspective. There's not to much I can say about this fic that wont give it away! O_o' Baised on Treize's image song, Stellar Soldiers.. R/R please! ///_^


~~)(Stellar Soldiers)(~~  
  
A 13x6 song fic from Treize's perspective...  
  
-----------  
  
disclamer: I do not own this song (Treize's image songe), Zechs, Treize or anything GW related. I own nothing of value except  
my GW series tapes, and my quatre, duo, and the rest of my GW posters.. Don't sue me!!! ///_^"  
  
-----------  
  
I watch the morning sky, as the stars fade out of exsistance. Looking for the reason as to why i have become the person i am.. Milliardo... I mean, Zechs... Why has my reality once again returned to my dreams?... As you have left my feeling empty, I can no longer function, and remain the person who I was.... Noble, traditional, and loved... Zechs.... If i could have but one wish, it would be to have you as mine own again... For this I would give anything...  
  
  
'Thoughts that I would not put into words,  
Shall I tell the stars that are fading out?  
I would go my way that I believed all alone.  
It is not as simple as what we call "dreams"  
I would not regret even if I lose my life'   
  
I close my eyes...Trying to grasp hold of the memories you and I shared, only finding myself smothering those memories..Slowly killing them... All I want is to forget about what's going on around me, and the time that carries on... I just want to forget it all, and hold you close like the day I told you how I felt... I had found you walking through the rose gardens.. Almost as if you were searching for an awnser, to something... I had picked a rose, and handed it to you, saying hello... You had smelled it's beautiful aroma and looked to the sky. Still seemingly searching for that awnser. I had gently grasped you chin, and looked into you lost, child like eyes... Then i held you in my arms, and comforted your lost soul... We broke away, and that was the moment i had spoken the words that i was longing to say.. "Ai shiteru Milliardo..." I had said softly.. But that was then... Now these memories cause a longing, and pain in my heart...  
  
  
'Song of breeze shakes my heart  
I would close my eyes for now,  
And forget about the time that goes on.  
Flames color the dark sky  
Burn everything, and let them go back to the calmness.'  
  
This love being opened in the fire's of war... Was it a mistake to love you Milliardo? No. I do not think so... Not everyone can be the victor.. I have learned that now.. Not everyone can win... Not everyone can be happy... If you are happy Milliardo, then I too, am happy for you... Love isn't easy... You taught me that Milliardo.. That love is a complex emotion... But I wish for you to return to me, no matter what the sacrafice... But that's all these are...wishes....  
  
'A flower that I even don't know its name  
Is being enveloped in the fires of war  
There is only one justice;  
In the winner's hand.  
It cannot avoid complications,  
Not like when we look for our future  
I would not hesitate even if I made somebody cry.'  
  
I look up to the sky and feel the breeze against my face.... This pain is too much for me... So much pain is inbareable to anyone. Shall I continue to live with this piercing, aching pain?... No, I shalt not...Not without Milliardo by my side can my life be worth the suffering... I decide to grab my sword... Feeling the cold blade against my flesh, I plunge the sharpness into my already broken heart...There...The suffering shall end... Finnaly.....  
  
'Song of breeze consoles me  
It is enough for me if I can remember the smiles.  
The stars that are twinkling in the dark sky   
Are the legendary soldiers died sometime.'  
  
I remove the sword, and colapse to the ground in the garden where it had all started....I close my eyes, wanting the sleep...I remember you for my last time Milliardo... The smell and feel of you body....The sound you your voice... The touch of your hand....The image slowly fades into the fire's of death.... Slowly everything slips into the void of the calming darkness, as I utter my last words.... "Ai shiteru.....Milliardo......"  
  
'Song of breeze shakes my heart  
I would close my eyes for now,  
And forget about the time that goes on.  
Flames color the dark sky  
Burn everything, and let them go back to the calmness.' 


End file.
